Fairy tail fanfic
by The Hachi-chan
Summary: Yes the title sucks. But it's a simple, and NatsuxLucy-aimed fanfic. No spoilers, but just cute, random Fair Tail-nessfilled fanfic. ENJOY! X3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: bad dreams and scent candles**

**_Hello everyone! It's been a while since I ditched another fanfic on this site, but finally, I finished this. Normally I wouldn't have posted this one, but I made a bet with my best friend (who's also a big Fairy Tail fan) and said that if Fairy Tail would ever come to become an anime, I would post it. And as youa ll know, it's going to come out this Fall.  
So I was forced. But none the less, I had fun doing this!~_**

OKey, I have been nagging long enough. Here we go!~~

* * *

"_Where am I? __Natsu? __Gray? __Happy? __Erza? Is anyone there???  
Hello?? Hellooooo???!!!"_

_Lucy was standing in the middle of a forest, hearing her own voice, and realising how pathetic and desperate she was sounding..  
_"_Calm down, there's nothing to worry about… right?"  
__The young, blonde, female mage had a nervous grin on her face while she was standing there, trying to__ control her nerves by talking to herself, but it wasn't exactly working.  
_"_Okay, I can't just stand here and do nothing. I'll just have to go and try to find the exit of this forest.. It'__s totally scaring the crap out of me.."_

_Very slowly, Lucy moved forward, and tried to make her way through the bushes.  
__Although that was harder then it seemed.  
__The forest was dark,__ the young mage could hardly see a thing and all of the threes looked like the scary ones of the Disney-version of Snow white.  
__By each step she took, a branch would hit her in her face, on her legs, on her arms…  
__And s__uddenly, out of the nowhere, Lucy heard a loud, evil, maniacal laughter._

"_Holy crap." she whispered while a shiver went down her spine._

_And to make that spooky, awful moment even more worse, someone( or something, Lucy didn't know, and she most certainly didn't cared) grabbed her leg and tried to pull her down._

_First Lucy completely froze and she didn't knew what to do. Then, her brain started to function again and Lucy screamed as if she was being murdered (but what didn't happen could still occur) and kicked the thing that had grabbed her and ran off.  
__More branches wounded her, but completely terrified as she was, she refused to stop running, let alone turn around and look what was after her.  
__Then Lucy arrived at an "open spot". A lot of threes had been burned down and she even saw some remains of things that looked as if they had been frozen._

_The young mage frowned._

"_What the hell?" she asked._

"_Dear Lord, Luce, why were yah running that fast? Sigh, sigh. Yah run pretty fast, sigh."_

_Lucy turned around, and while she saw Natsu standing behind her, she smiled happily._

_It was Natsu._

_Natsu!_

_Never before had Lucy been that happy to see him._

_A few tears formed in the corner of her eye, but then she suddenly realised something..._

"_Goddamnit Natsu! You know you scared the crap out of me! That wasn't funny! I was completely terrified!"_

"_Sorry Luce.. didn't mean to scare you" Natsu said while he grinned and walked up to her._

"_Hmhm.." Lucy responded, secretly happy it had been Natsu and not some kind of paedophile who tried to kill her.  
__Natsu was now standing next to her, and he put his hand on her shoulder.  
__She smiled softly and was happy her friend was with her.  
_"_Hey, Natsu? Did you and Gray did this?" Lucy said, while pointing at all of the destroyed threes and suspecting both teens to have had one of their usual fights.  
__  
Suddenly Natsu grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him._

"_N-N-Nat-s-su?" Lucy muttered._

"_Hmhm.." He hided his face in her neck._

_It remained quiet for a second.  
__Then all of Lucy's alarm bells ringed._

_Natsu bite in her neck and whispered._

"_Now you shall come home with me and marry the candidate that I chose for you."_

"_N-N-Nat-su? Wh-wh-at are y-you tal-lking about?"_

"_I'm talking about the truth…"_

_When Lucy looked at Natsu, she didn't saw Natsu._

_She saw her father, standing there, holding her and saying those things to her.  
_"_What's going on??! Where's Natsu!" Lucy said while she was kind of freaking out.  
_"_Hihihihi…do you want to know where your little friend is?" her dad reacted with a dark voice, which was strangely enough filled with joy.  
_"_There, do you see them? Hihihihi… they didn't even fought decently ..hihihi.."_

_Lucy's eyes widened while she looked away from her dad and saw something that was that terrible that her voice completely disappeared.  
__Gray, Erza, Happy, Mira-chan, Levi-chan, Elfman, Loki, Jiji and many, many others from her guild were dead.  
__Lucy saw their bodies, none of them moving or making a sound.  
__Some of __her friends were hanging on a gallows, while others had their corpses on crosses like the one Jesus died on.  
__But that wasn't the worst part._

_She saw how Natsu was burning up. Flames, the element he adored the most of all, was literally destroying his body.  
__And with each body part of him that died, being obsorbed by the flames, Lucy could hear fragments of her book.  
__It was as if with Natsu's death, her book , her hopes, her dreams, her happy time with Fairy Tail was also dying.  
__Lucy screamed, was trying to escape from her dad's arms, but it wasn't working at all.  
__Everything inside of her was panicking and Lucy became desperate.  
__Tears were flowing down her cheek, and she started screaming. With her entire body and soul she was calling out for help. _

"_No, no, no, not Natsu! Not Natsu! Mira, Happy, Levi, Gray, Erza!!! Guys! Wake up! Please! This can't be happening!!! Guys! Guys! GUYS! SOMEONE!!!! DO SOMETHING! Natsu! Naaaatsuuuuuuu!!!! Wake up! This can't, this can't…this just can't be…"_

* * *

"This can't.. this can't… be happening……… this….can't…… be……. Happeni-"

Suddenly Lucy jumped up while she was breathing desperately deep and fast.

Her heart was beating incredibly fast, and the young Stellar-mage was sweating all over her body.  
Lucy Heartphilia was located in her bedroom, and to be more precisely, she had been asleep in her king-sized bed, but a horrible nightmare had awoken her.  
_Oh dear lord…_ Lucy thought while she went with her right hand through her hair.  
_It was a nightmare.  
__Just a nightmare.  
__Slow down Luce…  
_But Lucy couldn't calm down.  
Her entire body was trembling and her heart just continued on beating as fast since the moment she had woken up. So Lucy kicked her blankets away, stood up, and while her legs were still a bit shaky she wavered to her bedside table and turned the lights on.  
The soft glow of her oversized-mega-"stand" lamp (which Happy had bought for her, although she didn't exactly knew why) was calming her a bit down and although she was considering to crawl back into her nice warm bed, she knew she wouldn't be capable of sleeping.

The awful feeling wasn't leaving her, and Lucy decided to go and grab a shower.

Okay, I can hear you guys thinking:  
"Grab a shower??? Dudette, something's like totally wrong with you…"  
But incredibly hot showers dó calm some people down, and Lucy was one of them. And even if it was 3.15am, Lucy just longed for one.  
But since the young mage didn't have a shower, she just took the thing that came the closest.  
And that was a bath.

Still a bit shaky and insecure Lucy went to her bathroom, grabbed a few towels and a few scent-candles and let the water run into her bathtub.  
While the bath was filling itself with bubbly, 37°C water, Lucy pulled out her moisty pyjama's and let herself sink into the nice bathtub.  
All of her thoughts disappeared and Lucy took a deep breath.  
_Sugoi-ne…_Lucy said to herself.

For the upcoming hour Lucy remained in the hot bathtub, being distracted by the soft glow of her candles, and completely letting herself go.  
All of her worries disappeared and she had turned her radio on softly and sang along songs that she had put on a CD a few days back.  
The CD included a lot of Japanese songs, which had a nice tune, and lyrics that she only knew partly. But it felt great to be there, and softly, but surely, the memory of the horrible nightmare disappeared.  
It was an amazing feeling, and with a lot of regrets she left the hot (well, now, it wasn't that hot anymore) bathtub and Lucy unplugged her radio.  
After she had emptied her tub, and blown out all of her candles, she left the rest of her bathroom to what it was and made her way back to her bedroom. Once arrived there she opened her closet and picked out another outfit to sleep in. Then Lucy stared at her bed.

_I can't do this.  
__Not now._

With that she closed her closet and went to her living room.  
With a huge sigh Lucy let herself fall in her huge, fluffy, pink couch (by the way, she hated the colour like hell, but the thing was só comfortable, that Lucy just couldn't sell it) and she closed her eyes.  
The hot tub had done its job well.  
Lucy felt sleepy and after lying on the couch with her eyes closed for barely 2 seconds, Lucy drifted away, not caring about the fact that she was lying there in nothing more then a see-trough, soft-grass-green top and a very, very, very small short which wasn't even 10 centimetres long.

A gentle smile appeared on the face of the stellar-spirit mage and while the alarm set on her bedside table pointed out that it was already 4.25 in the morning, Lucy embraced one of the pillows that were lying in her couch and muttered something in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : aggressive teens and flying kitties:**

**_Yes people, chappi 2!  
And the beginning might appear strange, but just keep reading. It'll all make sense after a while ^^_**

**_Enjoy!~  
_**There was a pleasant silence in a city that not really much people know by name.  
It was around noon, a nice sunny one and a little boy and his mother had just visited the market. A few birds flew over the rooftops and the 8-year old boy that had just been playing soccer while his mother had done all of the shopping, looked up at those birds and smiled happily.  
With his right hand, the boy was holding a football proudly, while he was holding his mothers hand with the other one. His mother smiled happily at him, while they were walking down a path that was situated next to the river that provided the entire city of water.  
This city was their home, the birth town of these 2 people, and both loved this place.  
It was always silently, and peaceful.  
Then, suddenly, the mother bumped into a pink-haired teen with a cat, who both didn't had that many manners nor nice cloths.  
"Oh, gomenasai." The women said immediately.

* * *

But the boy didn't paid attention to the women, just passed by her and went to one of the more elegantly decorated houses of that street.  
The women and her son both frowned, and looked at each other while they were both thinking: "what is hé thinking?"

Then, suddenly, the impudent teen created a huge flame in his hand and let out an animal-ish roar.

_What the hell???_

"WHRRAAHH!"

Then, the front door of one of the nice houses bursted into flames, but the young teen apperently wasn't satisfied with his action because he created some new flames (this time in the palm of his hand) and threw them carelessly at the door.

"HEEEEEHHHH!!!!!!!???????!!!!" both mother and son went, both being completely in shock .

The teen smiled proudly at his cat and while his cat let out a sight, the boy entered the house.  
Then his cat turned around to face the mother and her son, and he said with a sarcastic tune:

"We're so doomed."

* * *

"Oj! Lucy! Are you awake yet?? Luuuucccyyyyy? Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??" Natsu yelled.  
"I have some new books here! Come Lucy, Lucy, Luce!" the boy with flaming pink hair yelled as if he was talking to a dog, while he bursted in at Lucy's place.  
Not caring about the fact that he completely destroyed the front door and a "welcome-to-my-home"-mat that had been lying just in front of it (this one was now actually turned into ashes…) he made his way into his friends home.  
Then Natsu glared at the front door (well, "front door" is a big word) with a nervous look while he rubbed the back of his head.

_Crap. Now I probably godda pay for that._

"Hey, Natsu, aren't yah going a bit overboard?" Happy, his flying cat asked.  
"Nah, not yet. I can go much and much farther…" Natsu grinned although he knew it wasn't that smart of him to tear down Lucy's place.  
_Ah well…  
_"Why don't we just go and find Lucy?" Happy said.  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Let's split up. You take this part of the house", Natsu said while he pointed to the left, "and then I'll take this side." This time the flame mage pointed to the right.  
While Happy flew of, Natsu entered the first door he saw. A bit careful and with his hands ready to make a shield (well, he díd destroyed Lucy's front door) he entered.

With a bit of a surprised look Natsu saw that it was a bathroom.  
A huge bathtub, 3 closets, a sink, a toilet, you know: the whole lot, and everything was in a hideous soft shade of grass-green.  
Natsu wanted to leave that place as soon as possible, he wasn't that great with water nor the colour green(both reminded him strangely enough of Gray), when he suddenly noticed something.  
A smell.  
Natsu immediately stopped his movements and froze.  
_Oranges.  
__Pineapple.  
__And something that resembled a lot of exotic orchids.  
_"Hmhm, this smells nice…"

* * *

"Nope, not here, not here, not here…" Happy muttered while he left Lucy's bedroom.  
He had almostly searched throughout the entire house, but he hadn't found a clue of where Lucy would or could be.  
With a sigh he thought of what had happened that morning.

From the very moment Natsu and he had arrived at Fairy Tail's HQ, Gray and Natsu had been arguing and fighting about the most idiotic things like they always do. In the beginning it's pretty interesting to watch, but you get sick of it after a while, and then you need some peace or at least some silence.  
And just then a man entered the HQ and posted a new assignment. Mira and Happy had been the only ones who had seen it, and they quickly rushed over to it (everyone else was focused on the battle between Gray and Natsu) and once they saw how much the job paid, Mira immediately wanted Happy to go and get Lucy.  
The money would be enough to pay for Lucy's rent for the UPCOMING YEAR, and even then there would be enough money to go and take the entire guild on a huge vacation to the Caribbean or something alike.  
It all appeared great, but why couldn't Mira go and get Lucy herself? Why did Happy had to go and fly all the way down to her place?

So, it might occur it bit strange, but Mira and Happy got into a little argument.  
And that little argument got a bit louder.  
And a bit more louder.  
And at that point Natsu and Gray became involved.  
And, seriously people, do we need to make a drawing along with it?

Well, to put a long battle short, Natsu and Happy ended up running over to Lucy's house and dragging her down to the guilt.  
"But, where the hell is she?"

* * *

Natsu left Lucy's bathroom with a strange feeling. His entire body felt tingling, and he had a shaky feeling in his legs. He had to lean against a cupboard, 'cause, otherwise he might even lose his balance completely. The young flame mage didn't know why he was like this.  
Something had disturbed him, had make him completely lose his balance and Natsu just couldn't let go of the thought that it had been that nice smell.  
_Well, isn't that great? I get completely distracted by the scent of a girls bathroom.  
Whoopiefliepingdoo.  
_Then Natsu heard something. It sounded as if something had fallen of a table of something.  
The sound hadn't been that loud, but still…  
He immediately jumped up and ran towards the soft sound.  
Natsu ran (of course, way to fast), wanted to stop, made a huge slipper and fell hard on the floor of the living room.

"Ouch, that really hurt." He said with a painful grin, while he carefully rubbed his ass.  
_Godda remember this… N__ever, ever, éver run this fast at Lucy's place ever again._

While Natsu looked up, he noticed that he had gotten to the living room and that he was facing the back of a couch, in the most hideous shade of pink.  
_Oh my fucking god._ He thought secretly.  
_Does my hair has the same freaking Barbie-doll- ugly colour?? (o.O)  
_Then Natsu stood up, walked around the couch and suddenly bumped into a sleeping Lucy.

"Found yah." Natsu said while he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: confusing dreams and energetic talking bacardi orange-drinks :**

**_Nope, no whinig from me today. Just the fanfic. It's always about the fanfic xD_**

* * *

"Hmhmhmhmnn." Lucy muttered in her sleep.

While she slightly frowned, she got a hold of one of the pillows that were spread all over her couch and smiled softly. Natsu grinned while he was looking at the female stellar mage while she was asleep and then he took a decision. It appeared as if she really needed her sleep, and it would be amazingly cruel for him to go and wake her up like this. And, we can't forget that Natsu had destroyed her front door, so if he let her like this, he would get a good head start, and with a little bit of good luck: he might get away safely.

Natsu turned around, and while he started to walk away, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Suddenly he heard something.  
"Hmhmhmn, don't do that Natsu… everyone's watching…"  
Natsu froze, turned around slowly, realizing that Lùcy had just said something. In her sleep.  
And it had been about him…

It took the flame mage less then 2 seconds to get next to the couch and go and sit on the floor. This way his face was at the same level as Lucy's and completely focused he stared at his friends face.

_

* * *

__Lucy was walking through a street, were everyone of Fairy Tail was standing and waving at her. The young mage felt great. Really great. She had just visited a shop were a huge fish was standing behind the cash register ,and that huge fish had complemented her with the sale of her novel.  
__The book she had been working on for the last year, had finally been published and everyone lóved it. They totally, for a hundred percent loved it!  
__Loved it!!!!_

_Lucy wanted to sing, although there wouldn't come a sound of her lips, she was still really happy. And while Gray, Erza and Levi started to walk along with her and they started to tell her about upcoming missions, and about al the fun they would be having, Lucy smiled even brighter._

_While they left the main street, and entered one of the more deserted ones, Lucy felt a little shiver climbing up at her spine. There were a lot of scary faces behind the windows, or at least it appeared a lot like that. Lucy was a bit confused, and when she suddenly saw the demonic smile of her father, she jumped back, and wanted to let out a surprised scream. But, just then, Natsu jumped out of the nowhere and with one of his huge flames he completely destroyed the window. The picture of her dad had disappeared, and millions of tiny parts of glass flew around. It was a magical sight. Natsu grinned happily. She even thought she had heard his voice._

"_Found yah." He said._

_Lucy and her group of friends walked further, and then they arrived at Fairy Tails HQ. Everyone ran as quickly as possible to the building and were as active as they usually were. While Mira gave everyone a huge cup of beer, soda, white wine, sake and Lucy's favorite drink Oranges Bacardi; they all smiled and toasted at their happiness and the success of Lucy's book._

_Then, all of a sudden, in the middle of that fuss, Natsu grabbed Lucy by her waist and kissed her in her neck. Lucy became completely every shade of red and said: "Don't do that Natsu! Everyone's watching!"  
_"_So what?" Natsu responded mysteriously.  
_"_Uhm, anno, anno, I think, I.. uhm, anno, anno, anno…"  
_

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD NATSU! YAH FOUND LUCY! WHY DIDN'T YAH CALLED FOR ME! I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE HOUSE TO FIND HER!!!!" Lucy's bacardi drink suddenly yelled._

"_Heeeh???!!!!"_

* * *

"Goddamnit Happy, shut the f*ck up!" Natsu yelled frustrated at the flying cat which had just yelled in his ear as if the house was on fire. Natsu had been completely focused on the sleeping Lucy, and had tried to see if she had said something in her sleep again, but that hadn't occurred. Well, she had muttered something although he couldn't understand it.  
Natsu had also gotten closer to her face, and had àlso noticed that he started to get a strange subtropical hot tingling feeling when he was this close to Lucy's face. But now that a cértain, flying cat had been screaming like hell, Lucy had woken up.

"Huh?" she said while went partly sitting back up, rubbing her eyes.  
Then, Lucy turned her face to see what had actually woken her up from the nice dream she had been having, when she suddenly saw Natsu's face.  
A face that was way too close to hers.  
Hís face, Natsu's lips, cheeks, eyes, ears, just everything was way too close to hers.

_What is he doing here__? _she thought for a second.  
Then Lucy's face became completely strawberry red when she got captured by Natsu's dark and mysterious eyes. Now all of her thoughts completely disappeared and Lucy got a tingling feeling in her chest. Her breathing quickened while she suddenly realized in which kind of outfit she was. A tank top and a mini short. And the fact that her hair would probably look like something that would even make the Lion King feel pathetic, didn't really made things appear better for her.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!!!_

"HEEY LUCY!" she heard something yell from behind Natsu.  
The spell that had been chanted on Lucy suddenly broke apart, and immediately Lucy could think clearly again. Then things suddenly happened way to fast. The female mage frowned, a hyper Happy jumped straight on Natsu's head and 2 teens hit their heads against each other whit an awfully wrong sound.

Both Natsu and Lucy went like: "Auwauwauwauwauw!"

"Sorry guys" Happy said a bit nervously while he rubbed the back of his head, "but we godda hurry, remember?"  
"Huh?" Lucy asked.  
"Oh, that's right, we still have to tell her about it." Natsu said while he touched the huge bump on the back of his head.

"Now, Lucy, let me tell you about a job that will blow all you problems away." Natsu said with a wide grin.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Lucy was standing in her bathroom, humming a song that had been stuck in her head for the last few days, putting on her mascara and lip-gloss, preparing herself to go to the HQ.  
The young mage had ditched her PJ's right after she had heard the news (well, actually, she had just run of to her bedroom, then to her bathroom and had started with getting ready right away) so now she was wearing a t-shirt that was in a soft shade of gray, a pair of jeans that reached her knees and a scarf that Gray had given her for her birthday. The scarf was in a green-gray-ish shade, with a lot of fluffy things at the end and Lucy completely adored the thing.

After putting her hair up in a ponytail, Lucy also put in her new earrings (long ones, made of silver) and she left the bathroom with a wide smile on her face.  
Natsu was leaning against the wall which was at the other side of the hall, his hands stuffed in his jacket's pockets, when Lucy left her bathroom and Natsu had to blink a time or two.

A shiver went down his spine, and he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Everything was focused on her, and although Lucy probably didn't realized it, she looked hot.  
So hot that people could probably bake cookies on her..  
_Daaaammmmn…._

"Natsu? Something wrong?" Lucy suddenly asked while she turned her head towards him.  
"Uhm, no, nothing. I was ..uhm, I was.. uhm, thinking about our assignment! Yeah, that's right, I was thinking about that! And nothing else! Really!"  
Sweat drops…  
A nervous grin…  
His hands were all sweaty…  
Natsu's lips started to twitch a little…  
_Shibata. She must think I'm a pervert or something!  
_"You too! Man, I'm totally nervous for it!" Lucy claimed, as numb as always.

Natsu let out a nervous laughter while he turned around and said to himself, never, ever, ever think so perverted again!  
"Well, shall we get going? I really hope no one has accepted this job yet."  
"Uhm, yeah, good idea." Natsu said while he walked towards the front door when he suddenly realized something.  
There wasn't a front door anymore.  
"CRAP!" he cursed.  
"Eh? Natsu? Something wrong??" he heard Lucy yell from a bit further in the hallway.  
_What do I godda do, what, what, whaaaaaat???!!!!  
_"Uhm, Lucy, it's a bit chilly out here, you'd better go and get your jacket!"  
"My jacket?" he heard her yell back.  
"Then I have to go to my bedroom and search for it! That'll take for about 15 minutes or something!"  
"No problem at all! I'll just wait for yah!!" Natsu yelled back at her.  
"Okaaay, then I'll hurry!" she responded, and Natsu could hear Lucy run towards her bedroom.  
The young fire mage let out a sigh, saw Happy flying over to him, grabbed his nakama by his shoulder (as far as this was possible) and quickly made a run for it.

"Oj, Natsu! Aren't we like, supposed to wait for Lucy??!"  
"Not now!"  
"Why not??" Happy asked confused.  
"Remember her front door?!"  
"Her front d-… HEY WAIT, SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE ANYMORE!"  
"Wow, aren't we smart today!' Natsu replied quickly.  
"Well, what yah slowing down for! FASTER!!!"

"Guys, found it! It was underneath my bed! I actually don't know how it got there, and why I wanted to check that place immediately, but whatever!" Lucy jumped out of her bedroom, barely 2 seconds after her friends had left her house in a hurry. While she proudly swing her jacket around in the air, Lucy looked into her hall, but it was completely abandoned.

"Huh?" Lucy quickly went to her living room, kitchen and toilet. But she couldn't find her friends anywhere.  
"Why did they already left? I mean, I, I--…"  
Lucy slipped, frowned and looked at the entrance of her house.  
It was..  
Empty…  
_Wait a sec.. wasn't there like, a door?  
_Realization hit quickly and she immediately grabbed the thickest book she found in her area and threw it at her victim, a young fire mage which was running down her street at an amazingly speed.

"GODDAMNIT NATSU!!!!!!! COME BACK YOU BASTARD!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucy yelled.

The book hit it's target perfectly.

**_well, people that's it. Short, but a heck of a whole lot of fun to write._**

**_X3 (I LUV REVIEWS! *hint, hint* )_**


End file.
